Charmix (Jared
Imagination Charmix or simply Charmix is a power up for the posse on Jared & Friends, and it first appeared near the end of Season 2. Overview The format is revealed to be a TV show element from Winx Club. It's a temporary imaginary power-up for the Posse, earned for managing to overcome their weaknesses. It doesn't last long, as it is temporary, and it fades away leaving the posse with their normal power (just saying), but they can use their imagination and have for as long they want, but still can be temporary. Just like in Winx Club, it consists of a personalized brooch and bag. Recharged The general concept remains, but this version is used through the original Charmix power reacting to the stronger potency of the Power 2.0 level Appearance Jared: '''A shiny pin shaped like a J, with a shiny purple gem. He also wears a colorful rainbow hip bag (in the same shape and form as Stella's from Winx Club) with his initials on it. In some promo shots, and select episodes of the second and third season, his Charmix bag looks very similar to Layla/Aisha's, but in bubble gum pink. '''Barney: '''A silver pin shaped like a B with a magenta jewel on it (or an alternate version a silver heart shaped pin, just like Bloom's, but instead has a purple jewel at the the center), along with a circular purple with green spots waist bag '''Baby Bop: '''A silver bow shaped pin with a pink gem at the center, as well as a pink and green bow shaped shoulder bag, with her yellow blankey hanging out. Her bow and slippers also get glitter on them '''BJ: '''A star-shaped pin with a BJ yellow colored stone and a yellow and green with purple spotted pickle shaped hip bag. He also get glitter on his hat and sneakers and wings like his Captain Pickles get-up on shoes '''Riff: His Charmix scheme is exactly like Musa's: a silver pin shaped like a treble clef, but the jewel is orange instead of violet, while the CD player hip bag remains intact, but in his colors (yellow, orange, and green) Isabela: '''A silver pin shaped like a capital I with a sky blue jewel on it, as well as a bright blue and red iPhone shaped hip-bag '''Kira: '''A golden thunder bolt shaped pin with a blue shoulder bag with the Thundermans logo on it '''Jack: '''Bronze circular pin with a indigo colored stone with a black leather waist bag with the Thundermans logo on it '''Claire H: '''A golden C shaped pin with a happy face waist bag '''Jace: '''A silver pin shaped into the letters HD as well as a glittered blue, silver, yellow ,and red waist bag with the Henry Danger logo on it '''Libby: '''A silver start shape pin with a green colored jewel with a golden glittered star shaped waist bag '''Monique: '''A silver pin similar to Aisha's, but with a sapphire jewel with a lipstick shaped sholder bag '''Madeline Macgowan: '''A silver M shaped pin with a bright pink jewel with a fuzzy pink heart shaped hip bag with her name on it '''Madeline Cabral: '''A bright silver pin similar to Flora's, as well as a circular purple and orange hip bag, in the same form as Jared's '''Sydney Gukerwickie: '''A silver pin shaped like an S with a bright yellow jewel, as well as a basketball shaped sling bag with her initials on it '''Miranda: A silver star-shaped pin jewel with a sky blue colored crystal in the center, with a triangular blue yellow and red waist bag Chantel: A bronze C shaped pin with a fuschia colored stone with a green and white circular shoulder bag (similar to Flora's) Jovana: A silver soccer ball shaped pin with a gold star shaped jewel in the center, complere with a bright sky blue cylindrical hip bag Ways of earning it (Note: Italics mean implied/revealed over letter/text/email) Normal * Jared: In Sydney Scramble, because he accidentally cast a Super Jar love spell on Sydney, he was able to problem solve rationally independently, think quickly, take a chance, and sacrifice himself for the posse to break it and lastly, admitting his rough behavior to Madeline Macgowan that day * Madeline Macgowan: In Generation: Jared, she forgave Jared for his behavior toward her relationship with Hayden and confessing that she loved Jared the same way he did (as a friend, very deeply) * MCJ: In The Courtship of MCJ, they reluctantly admit their troubles to Jared and forgave him for the mishap they made them defect themselves from the posse. Chantel earned it too for forgiving Riff and trusting him and confessing her feelings to him * Barney: Admitting he misses Daniela very much enough to cry, but realizes she will be back from vacation and becomes happy again * Baby Bop: Overcoming her fear of sleeping without her blankey for a night * BJ: Sharing with his sister, even though he wouldn't like it * Riff: For understanding Chantel's upset behavior at him and admitting his feelings * Claire H: Stood up for herself against Elisha Cuthbert, during the mission to get the glittering starfish * Sydney: Admitting her feelings for Jared in Sydney Love * Monique: Trusting her friend, Libby when times were tough * Libby: Overcoming her fear of heights * Jace: Talking to Meave Tomalty about his feelings * Isabela: Overcoming her fear of being apart from Jared and the others while she's on vacation * Kira: Trusting Jack with Wicked * Jack: Admitting his angry behavior to Kira * MC: Trusting the posse, including Jared to help her after her date goes haywire * Brooklyn Silveria: Earned for comforting Herky and confessing her feelings and admitting how much she cares for the helicopter, saying that she may be with Owen (at the time), Herky will always stay one of her very best friends and he will always have a special place in her heart * Sarah Jackson: Looking deep within and realizing she was enough and she has friends like Jared and Barney who love her and that she is never alone * Alycia Helliwell: Being able to trust Jared and their feelings for one another * Ian Gregg: Being able to help Jared when he was under a spell * * Trivia/Notes * The transformation background music theme are the various music themes from the 4Kids dub of Winx Club. However, the Rai versions are used as much as the 4Kids * Most of the posse's charmix attire are actually based off of the actual Charmix from Winx Club (e.g. Riff's Charmix is actually Musa's except the jewel on the pin is orange) *Just like on Winx Club, the cast doesn't transform drastically/majorly, because Charmix is actually an accessory, but nowadays, it works only in their power up forms *In fact, the transformation sequence is just like Winx Club (Original/4Kids version), but the Barney magic sparkles from Let's Make Music make the charm and the bag appear, but still has the original light intact *It's revealed by letters and emails to Jared and the posse that members of the posse who are selected have earned their Charmix over the summer vacation during Seasons 2 & 3 *This version of the Charmix power is also compatible with the 2.0 level **It's revealed by Season 8, when Jared got his Power-Up 2.0, whenever someone overcomes an additional weakness or two, as well as help others (which also makes them feel better), the Charmix actually recharges for every time they overcome those weaknesses, showing emotional and mental growth as they go along. *The transformation sequence is actually animated rather than being shot in live-action (for obvious reasons) * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Books Category:J&F DVD Category:Power-ups Category:Imagination Posse Category:Items